


Fragmentary

by lidercke



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hungarian, M/M, POV First Person, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post Reichenbach
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidercke/pseuds/lidercke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fragmentary (adjective)<br/>1, existing only in small parts and not complete<br/>2, consisting of or reduced to fragments<br/>3, broken, incomplete</p><p>Egy három évig tartó várakozás története, Sherlock szemszögéből, egyes szám első személyben elbeszélve. Ebből következik, hogy elsősorban Sherlock belső világára koncentrál a történet, a külső események csak szilánkokban, rajta átszűrve jelennek meg. (Ez néha ijesztő lehet.) A cím jelentése: Töredékes. Azt hiszem, ez minden szempontból illik rá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Egy üres koporsó

_T+5 nap_

 

A temetésemen eddig minden pompásan alakul. A gyászolók folyamatosan érkeznek, egyre sűrűbben. Mycroft fogadja őket. Tökéleteset alakít - a színészi tehetség számtalan generáció óta öröklődik a családunkban. (Az én dolgom hullaként meglehetősen egyszerű ezúttal.) 

Mycroft arcán a visszafogott fájdalom rapszódiája: a bármelyik pillanatban előtörő könnyek és a férfias önuralom harcának végtelen ismétlésre állított lejátszása. Semmi túlzás, váratlan, hiteltelen kitörés. Precízen adagolt lesújtottság. Már-már magam is elhiszem neki.

Egy üres lakásból figyelem az eseményeket a kápolnával szemben, az út túloldalán lévő bérházban. Nem kizárt, hogy Moriarty egyik embere feltűnjön a temetésen. A koporsó persze le van zárva: a zuhanástól kettérepedt a koponyám. Mycroft szerint érthető, hogy nem teszik ki a látványnak a gyászolókat.

Mycroft többet tud a temetéshez – mellesleg bármilyen társadalmi szempontból jelentős eseményhez – fűződő szokásrendszerekről, így rá hagyatkozom. Nagy részben. Szerencsére a fehér liliomokról azért sikerült lebeszélnem, miután eleresztett néhány ízetlen megjegyzést a virágszimbolikáról. 

\- Nem értem aggodalmadat a szertartást illetően, főképpen annak tükrében, hogy nem is a valós temetésed.

\- Viszont az egyetlen, amit én is láthatok.

Az érvem meggyőző, ő is kénytelen elismerni.

Mycroft. Személyre szabottan kicentizett főhajtással fogadja az érkezőket. A mozdulatból szinte ki tudom következtetni, éppen kivel fog kezet, anélkül, hogy elmozdítanám az arcáról a tekintetem. 

Szabályos időközönként végigpásztázom a látcsővel a környező parkot, figyelve, nem tűnik-e fel egy magányos alak, egy látszólag gyanún felül álló kutyasétáltató. Semmi. Az egyik szemközti házba most érkezett haza egy férfi, de irreleváns: a reptérről jön, valószínűleg üzleti út, a bőröndje alapján legalább három, maximum hat napot volt távol. 

Visszafordítom tekintetem a kápolna felé. Lestrade: munkából. Bűntudat. Érdekes. 

Donovan. Anderson. Megint együtt. A merev testtarásukból és időnként megrezzenő, ideges gesztusaikból udvarias közönnyel leplezett ambivalens érzelmekre következtetek. Bűntudat? Valószínűtlen. Frusztráció. Egy halottat nem illik nyíltan gyűlölni. Elégtétel – ezúttal az én mellkasomban árad szét. 

Még többen érkeznek, már nem férnek be a kápolnába. Nehezebb szemmel tartani a jövés-menést, bár egy meghatározott minta kezd kialakulni. Miután az újonnan jöttek kezet fogtak Mycrofttal, bemennek a kápolnába, átlagosan 7-9 percet töltenek az (üres) koporsó előtt, majd kint csatlakoznak a növekvő tömeghez. Nem gondoltam, hogy ennyi ismerősöm van. Pontosítás: nem gondoltam, hogy ennyien eljönnek. Bosszantó. Nehéz követni a mozgásukat. Bízom benne, hogy Mycroft és az emberei is teszik a dolgukat. Túl nagy a szemmel tartandó terület.

A temető sarkánál, a szemközti oldalon megáll egy taxi. John száll ki belőle. 

John. Amikor az ember lelép egy épület tetejéről, a teste egy pillanatra megzavarodik, nem tudja értelmezni a fent és a lent viszonyát. A világ tájékozódási pontok nélküli üres térré változik. A zuhanás ténye csak egy pillanattal később tudatosul, amikor a teste már jó pár métert megtett tehetetlenül, a gravitációnak engedelmeskedve. Felborul a fent-és lent viszonya. Szabadesés.

A fizika törvényeit nem írják felül a körmönfont hazugságok, amit Mycrofttal szőttünk. John a valóság és a leküzdhetetlen, megváltoztathatatlan törvények. Sosem érek el hozzá. Egy zuhanás, aminek sosem lesz vége. Felfüggesztve lógok.

John. A kabátja bántóan nagy rá: nyilvánvalóan nem evett az elmúlt napokban. (Mycroftot megölöm.) A cipőjének oldala meg van húzva, párhozamos szürke csíkok a fekete bőrfelületen. Részegen ment haza, botorkálva a padka mellett. A haja frissen mosott, rendezett. Másokat megtéveszt vele. Engem nem. 

Elindul, de nem a temető felé. Az utcának ezen az oldalán maradva látszólagos céltudatossággal annak az épületnek irányába, amelyet én is megfigyelőhelyül választottam. A képzeletem meghosszabbítja a mozgásának vonalát, megtartva a lendületet: a vonal itt, a lakásban ér véget, mellettem. Önkéntelenül arrébb húzódom: a test nehezebben felejt. A testem emlékszik a tömege (71kg) által meghatározott mezőre maga mellett. Elképzelem, ahogy belép az ajtón: félelem vagy vágyvezérelt gondolkodás? 20-80%.

Nem jön fel, hisz nem tudja, hogy itt vagyok. Megáll lent az ablak alatt. Nyilvánvaló: a legideálisabb pont az események szemlélésére. 

Lent áll az ablakom alatt, egy kicsit előre kell hajolnom, hogy lássam. Rátámaszkodom a széles kőpárkányra, mint egy groteszk Júlia. Zavarba ejtő asszociáció. Mégis: logikus. Tetszhalál. 

Rakd össze, John, nem lehetetlen. Nem kell kiinnod a méregpoharat, amit a kezedbe adtam.

Együtt figyeljük, ahogyan még többen érkeznek. Angelo. Az emberi természet különös sajátossága, hogy előszeretettel köti össze a véget és a kezdetet. Mintha ez értelmet adna a dolgoknak. Angelo vajon értelmet ad az üres koporsónak? Aligha. Egyszerű, automatikusan végigfutó rutin.  
Leküzdhetetlen, mint a gravitáció: mélyen kódolt a humán agy idegpályáiban. 

Tekintetem a kezére téved: az utolsó érintési pont. Megfogta a csuklóm. Mint orvos? Barát? Bizonyosságot akart szerezni. Hamis bizonyosságot kapott. Ahogyan Moriarty embere is. Ugyanazt tudom nyújtani a barátaimnak, mint az ellenségeimnek. Világos, hogy nem éri meg a barátomnak lenni, John. Gondolkozz.

Nem sír. Otthon sírt. Látom magam előtt a jelenetet. Szeretném nem látni. Az agyam gyűlöl engem ebben a pillanatban, nyilvánvalóan. A következtetések elszabadulnak, és mint oly sokszor, megállíthatatlanul törnek a cél felé. A cél ezúttal egy üres szoba, egy gondosan bevetett ágy, a szélén ülő alak: John. 

Egyezkedni szeretnék az agyammal. Sorompókat állítani neki. Ne tévedjen olyan területekre, amelyek veszélyesek a személyiségem nem racionális része számára. Kinevet, és rohan tovább. A saját következtetéseim: egy hirtelen, erős ütés a mellkasra. 

John. Reggel van. Az ágy szélén ül. Már bevetette az ágyát, és most egy pillanatra megáll a reggeli rutinban, hogy szembenézzen az előtte álló nappal. Ma van a temetésem. Felszegett fejjel ül, az ellenséges vonalak felé mereven kitartott tekintettel.

Itt most nincs életveszély, ez nem jár függőséget okozó adrenalin-lökettel, a harc izgalmával, és a lehetséges győzelem feloldásával. Itt csak veszíthet. De még mindig bátor. Egy jó katona nem futamodik meg az elve vesztésre ítélt harc elől sem. 

Csakhogy ma nem lesz harc, igaz, John? Ez az a realizáció, ami végül összeroppant. Nincs harc. Nincs esély kiereszteni a feszültséget, kidolgozni az adrenalint a szervezetből. Nem adtam esélyt. Passzív szemlélővé tettelek, és ezt nem tudod elviselni. Tehetetlenség: a legnagyobb ellensége egy katonának, csakúgy, mint egy orvosnak. A töréspont. Így törtelek össze.

A tenyerébe temeti az arcát, ott, az ágy szélén ülve, és sír. Nem csendes, finoman legördülő könnycseppek: erőszakos, férfias zokogás. Rázkódnak a vállai.

Néha szeretném kiműteni az agyam a koponyámból, és egy üvegtartályba tenni. Formaldehidben tárolni. Feltenni a polcra a koponya mellé: evidens komplementerek. Érte nyúlni, ha szükségem van rá. Felé sem nézni, amikor nincs.

Azonban már a koponya sincs meg – ott maradt a Baker Streeten. A 221/a-ban, egy kartondobozban várja, hogy Mycroft érte küldjön. A doboz falát lassan átrágja a penész. 

Habozik. A járdaszegélyen áll, még nem lépett le, hogy átmenjen az úton. Feszülten nézi a tömeget. A jobb karját mereven eltartja a testétől, ujjai a kabát mandzsettáján babrálnak, ezerszer megfigyelt gesztus, mindig ezt csinálja érzelmi stressz esetén.

Ő még nem tudja, amit én már igen: nem fog átmenni az úton. Nem fog részt venni a színjátékban, amit olyan nagy műgonddal rendeztünk meg. Tudod John, ezen akár meg is sértődhetnék. Egy kicsit neked is rendeztem. A zene, a virágok, a terem elrendezése: tetszett volna neked. Megfelelően szentimentális, de nem túláradó. Ízlésesen érzelmes. 

Megfordul, és sietős léptekkel eltűnik az első mellékutcában. Gyalogolni fog hazáig, miközben átázik a fekete szövetkabátja. 

Ahogy eltűnik a látómezőmből, megcsippan a telefonom:

_Mrs. Hudson szerint több időre van szüksége. Még nem fogadta el._ MH

Megnyugtató a tudat, hogy nem az enyém az egyetlen éber szempár. Nem, mintha bármi jelentős történt volna eddig: Moritarty embere vagy teljesen távol tartja magát, vagy olyasvalaki, akinek gyászolóként, a média embereként indokolt a jelenléte. A saját jogán van itt. Nyilvánvaló. Ki lehet? Két valószínű csoport: média vagy rendőrség.

Lassan vége a szertartásnak, páran még lézengenek a sírok között, régebben itt lévő ismerősöket, hozzátartozókat felkeresve. A többség sietősen elhagyja a temetőt. Újságírók, fotósok vágódnak taxiba, rohanva a következő munkájuk helyszínére. Nem sértődöm meg: a friss hullák mindig érdekesebbek.

Média vagy rendőrség? Valószínűleg a rendőrség, döntöm el. Moriartynak kellett, hogy legyen beépített embere. 

A temető lassan kiürül. Semmi gyanús. Unalmamban válaszolok Mycroftnak.

_Nem vagy valami jó színben. Katonai válság Észak-Koreában?_ SH

_Most temettem el az öcsém._ MH


	2. Öt kartondoboz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ó, Sherlock. :(

_T+9 nap_

Ahogyan magamra borítom, felér egy hazatéréssel. A visszaszerzésére bevetett fifikák és ravaszságok szövevényének kifundálása pedig egy banánköztársaságban megszervezett katonai puccs előkészítésével vetekszik. Épp ezért bíztam Mycroftra.

A Belstaff kabát. Az anyag kicsit merevebb, mint megszokott, és a tisztító erős vegyszerszaga árad belőle. A zsebei feszülnek, nehezen engednek, ahogyan becsúsztatom a kezem. Nem az ismerős, invitáló, körülölelő puhaság. Mégis: az én kabátom.

Egy feldúlt otthon, de otthon. Engedélyezek magamnak néhány percet, hogy elidőzzek ennél az érzésnél, miközben felnyitom a többi papírdobozt.

Összesen öt darab, szabvány méretű barna kartondoboz, széles, enyvszínű ragasztószalaggal lezárva. A legszükségesebb holmik, amik nélkül nem tudnék előrelépni. És persze a koponya. Meg a kabát: ismerős érintéssel simul körém.

A mikroszkóp: oldalára dőlve, kitéve az apróbb tárgyak – üveglapok, kémcsövek, szikék - okozta esetleges karcolásoknak. Mycroft csomagolt. John tudta volna, hogyan kell megfelelően elpakolni, vigyázott volna rá. Az esetlegesség Mycroft fölényes, nemtörődöm mozdulataira vall, nem John precíz, hozzáértő gondosságára.

A második doboz könyvekkel van tele, ezt csak felnyitom, de érintetlenül hagyom. A lakásban nincs polc, ahová kitehetném őket. Garzon: egyszemélyes ágy a sarokban, éjjeliszekrény és egy kétajtós ruhásszekrény az ablak másik oldalán. Puritán. A konyhát jelentő zugban lehajtható pult két darab székkel – az egyiken a tegnapi ruháim ledobva.

A következő doboz: akták. Nem a Baker Streeti lakásból, hanem a Yardról és Mycrofttól. Minden eddig begyűjtött információ Moriarty hálózatáról. Talán lesz köztük valami használható. Kiteszem az aktákat az asztalra.

A sniccer sikítva fut végig a következő szalagon, ropog a karton, ahogy szétfeszítem a doboz füleit. Laborfelszerelések. A laptopom. A koponya. Mycroft öregszik: kezd szentimentális lenni.

Az legalsó doboz alján megtalálom a hajkefét. (Mycroft határozottan öregszik.) Emlékek. Ebbe a tárgyba rejtettem a múltnak egy szeletét. Anya és a betegsége. A legkorábbi emlékem, hogy tudom, hogy beteg. Ő még nem tudja. Mycroft sem. Csak én.

Néha megremeg a keze, amikor odanyújtja a bögrém. Apró kis rángás, alig észrevehető. Csak én veszem észre. Pár tized másodperccel hosszabban gondolkozik a szavakon. Agydaganat. Nem mondom meg. Azt hiszem, a felnőttek tudják. Hogy ez is olyan dolog, amit tudnak, de nem akarnak nekünk elmondani: sok ilyen dolog van. Azt hiszik, én nem veszem észre. Jobb meghagyni őket ebben a hitükben. Anya meg fog halni. (A felnőttek tudják, nem?) Tudniuk kellett volna. Ezért nem szóltam.

Magamba zártam. Rettegtem. Mi lesz velünk, ha anya meghal? Senki nem beszélt róla. Ezt nem találtam furcsának. Sok dologról nem beszélnek. Velem sem. Pedig én okosabb vagyok, mint a többiek. Már akkor is tisztában voltam vele.

Anyának hullik a haja. Mindig egyre több szál marad a hajkefében. Kemoterápia. Nehezen artikulál. Mycroft gondoskodik rólam. Minden nap megszámolom a hajszálakat. Függvényt rajzolok: exponenciálisan növekszik. Ám mielőtt elérné a csúcsot, anya leborotválja a haját.

Tavasszal halt meg. A házunk melletti tóban fejlődő ebihalak növekedéséről vezettem naplót. Napról-napra átváltoznak: lenyűgözött ez szemem előtt zajló metamorfózis.

Mycroft a tóparton talál meg. Tudom, hogy mit akar mondani, nem nézek fel a kockás füzetemből. Elmondja, én bólintok: tudomásul veszem, hogy a számításaim helyesek voltak. Puszta bizonyíték a hipotézisre – nem alapvetően új információ. Mégis: kitörik a ceruzám hegye. Lenézek a kezeimre: remegnek. Elszörnyedve pillantok Mycroftra.

\- Nem akarom, hogy meghaljon. – Elsírom magam. Szégyellem. Már nagyfiú vagyok. 

Mycroft lehajol hozzám, és átölel. Nem tudok többé az ebihalakra nézni. Gyűlölök minden metamorfózist.

A szertartás után ketten vagyunk otthon. Csomagolunk. Várjuk, hogy a nagyi visszajöjjön értünk, miután kivitte a vendégeket az állomásra. Mycroft megtalálja az anya betegségéről vezetett füzetem az ágy alatt. Végigpergeti a lapokat, időnként bele-bele olvasva. Látom, ahogy elfehéredik az arca. Elfordul. Megfeszülnek a vállai. Az ujjai begörbülnek a tenyere felé, nem szorítja ökölbe a kezét, de nehezére esik leküzdeni a késztetést. Harag. Rám haragszik? Minden bizonnyal.

\- Te már akkor tudtad, Sherlock?

Ekkor értettem meg: nem hazugság volt. Nem titkolták, egyszerűen nem vették észre. Csak én vettem időben észre.

Hét éves vagyok. Éppen eltemettem az anyám. Éppen szembesültem azzal, hogy megmenthettem volna. Ha okosabb vagyok. Ha jobban olvasok a felnőttek hazugságaiban.

\- Azt hittem tudjátok – mondom száraz torokkal.

Honnan kellett volna sejtenem? Annyi mindenről hazudtok. A Télapó hozza az ajándékokat. Rexi megszökött az éjjel, de ne aggódj: biztos talál új gazdát magának. Anya egészséges. Csak hagytam, hogy hazudjatok nekem, ahogy mindig. Alig hat éves voltam, Mycroft. Ostoba.

Meg lehetett volna menteni. Összehúzom magamon a kabátot. Leteszem a hajkefét a mikroszkóp mellé. Még mindig benne van néhány hajszál. Az utolsók, mielőtt mindet leborotválta volna.

Megmenthettem volna. Tudom. Ezerszer visszajátszottam. Amikor az első tüneteket észleltem, még jó eséllyel kezelhető lett volna.

Veszélyes hazudni a gyerekeknek. A télapóról. A döglött kutyájukról. Arról, hogy a halottak a mennybe kerülnek. Nem kerülnek a mennybe. Egy speciális szobába viszik, majd elégetik őket. (Ahogy anyát.)

Kikotrom az utolsó tárgyakat a doboz aljáról. A nagyító nem az enyém: Johné. Tőlem kapta, hasonlít, de kevesebb karcolás van rajta, a színe is kevésbé kopott. Forgatom a kezemben.

Végül én is felnőtt lettem miattad, John. Hazudok neked, ahogy egy gyereknek. Azt hiszem, ezzel megvédelek.

Valóban megvédelek. Mert az én hazugságom jobb, mint az övék. Nem szépíti meg a valóságot. Fájdalmat okoz: egy erős hazugság. Körbevesz, mint egy golyóálló üvegfal. Nem látsz mögötte, de itt vagyok.  
Itt vagyok a tükröződő üveg mögött, John. Láss mögé. 

Hogyan is láthatnál. Egy megtévesztett gyerek.

Én is alig látlak: homályos vagy, mint egy emlék. A kézzelfogható, a valóság az öt üres doboz a szoba közepén. A valóság Moriarty hálózata: a feladat, ami előttem áll. A valóság egy üres koporsó. (Mindenki belelátja a saját halottait.)

Besötétedett időközben. Ideje útnak indulnom. A kabátot nem viselhetem odakint, túl jellegzetes a sziluett, azonnal felismernék. Csak a négy fal között lehetek Sherlock Holmes. Leveszem: nélküle névtelen vagyok. Akárki.

Ma éjjel, döntöm el, bulizni induló diák leszek. Előkotrom a kapucnis pulcsit a széken heverő ruhakupacból. Felborzolom a hajam. Metamorfózis. Gyűlölöm. (Szükséges.)

A tükörbe pillantva ellazítom a vonásaim, mosolygok: tíz évet fiatalodom hirtelen. Hazugság. Gyűlölöm. (Szintén szükséges.)

Az ajtóból visszanézek. Öt kartondoboz. A koponya, a kabát, a fésű. Minden a helyén. A várt összhang helyett pattogó üresség dobol a fülemben, amikor kilépek az éjszakába.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azon kevés fejezetek egyike, ami nyomokban némi (Sherlockosan savanyú) humort is tartalmaz. Azért nem venném a lelkemre, ha hiú reményeket táplálnátok… Kicsit átvezető jellegű, de próbáltam kerekké tenni, nem tudom, mennyire sikerült. :/ Mint mindig, most is hálás vagyok bármiféle visszajelzésért! ;)

_T+14-30 nap_

 

Influenzás vagyok. Orrfolyás, köhögés, levertség, fejfájás, izomfájdalmak. Igaz, ritka az évnek ebben a szakában, mégis elég általános, és a tünetek elég diffúzak lehetnek ahhoz, hogy hihetően szimuláljam. A váróban két másik beteg is ezzel küszködik - elővigyázatosságból minél távolabb ülök tőlük. Isten őrizz, hogy elkapjak valamit.

A fertőzésveszélyt leszámítva egy kórházi váróterem a legjobb rejtekhelyek közé tartozik. A folyamatosan cserélődő emberek, az egymás mellett nyíló rendelők: senkinek nem tűnik fel, ha órákig itt maradok. Szinte még álca sem kellene - egyébként is, az én álcám tökéletes: a halált borítom a vállaimra, hogy elfedjen. A legtökéletesebb álöltözet. (Meglehet, néha kicsit szorít.)

Szeretem a kórházi várótermeket: a személytelenségük megnyugtató. Az ammonium-kloridszaga viszonylag jól elnyomja az egyébként zavaróan összetett illatokat – habár legnagyobb sajnálatomra nem teljesen. Mindenesetre kellemesebb és biztonságosabb, mint egy kávézóban, vagy könyvtárban ücsörögni.

A logikusnak szánt érvelésem fájdalmasan gyenge lábakon áll, tökéletesen tisztában vagyok vele. Még Andersont sem tudná becsapni: a legolcsóbb, legpofátlanabb racionalizáció. Teljességgel méltatlan hozzám, döntöm el. Kit érdekel a megnyugtató személytelenség. A kloridok mindent letompító illata. Kit érdekel az átmenő forgalom biztonságossága. Egyetlen dolog miatt vagyok itt.

John. A folyosó végén felhangzó léptei azonnali reakciót váltanak ki: a testem ösztönösen fordul az irányába.

John: négy óránál kevesebbet aludt. Újabb két kilót fogyott. A cipője oldalán friss kopásnyomok: rendszeressé váltak a részeg hazatámolygások. Nem jó jel: a családja előtörténetét figyelembe véve veszélyesen nagy eséllyel válik maga is függővé. Jobban rajta kell tartanom a szemem. (Sosem kellett volna levennem róla.)

Az inggallérja nincs legombolva: álmosan öltözött. A fáradtságtól béna ujjak tétován babrálnak a gombokkal. Hajnal van. Nem kapcsol villanyt, a másnaposság tompa butaságát éles fejfájással hasítaná ketté a fény. Nem nézett a tükörbe. Erre utal az állkapocscsont alatt kifelejtett, borostás terület.  
Nem néz tükörbe. Bűntudat? Miért, John? Nincs okod rá. Semmit nem tudtál volna tenni, hogy megakadályozd. Moriarty okosabb volt. Majdnem nálam is. Majdnem.

Eltűnik az öltözőajtó mögött. Ebben a pillanatban megrezzen a telefonom.

Sms. Mycroft. (Ki más?)

 _Ez még tőled is megdöbbentően elővigyázatlan._ MH

Ignorálom.

__

*

Még megteszi az influenza. Bár erősen elgondolkozom egy virulensebb kór lehetőségén: egyes embereknek fogalmuk sincs az intim szféra jelentéséről. Nincsenek tisztában vele, hogy a fertőzésveszély másfél méteres távolság esetében már meghaladja a hatvan százalékot? Nyilván nincsenek.

John. Nem aludt. Egyáltalán. (Rémálmok? Afganisztán? Én?) Le van horzsolva a keze: elesett. Durva aszfalt. Mélyen belekarcol a húsába.

Oh, John. Sosem bírtad az alkoholt.

__

*  
TBC. Nagyon meggyőzően tudok hurutos köhögést produkálni. Az eredmény nem kielégítő: ketten is veszik a bátorságot, és leülnek mellém. Először egy középkorú könyvelő, azt hiszi, epeproblémákkal van itt (a citromfű tea átható illata érződik rajta), de a kéztartása inkább gyomorbajra utal. Őt sikerül hamar elüldöznöm, azonban a második, a hatvan feletti, nyugdíjas matematika tanárnő (szimpla hipochonder) kitartóbb. Nem reagál a köhögésre. Hörgés: negatív. Felteszi a szatyrát a székre. Nekem támasztja. Tüsszentés: szétszóródnak a leletei. Akkurátusan felszedegeti, és visszatámasztja a szatyrot a karomnak. Megrovóan néz rám. Elképesztő. Visszasírom Moriartyt.

_Borzalmas szenvedéseket kell kiállnom érted, John._

Négy nap telt el azóta, hogy utoljára láttam. Elfoglalt voltam: végre sikerült megragadnom egy szálat, és egy körrel beljebb kerülni a hálóban. Letartóztatások sorozata. Kishalak. A továbblépéshez újabb információkra van szükségem. Ez a legidegőrlőbb része. Az agyam üres kazánként várja a tüzelőanyagot. Nem tehetek semmit, amíg valaki nem hibázik.

Ha már hibáknál tartunk: komolyan, John, napszemüveg?

Tény, hogy a másnaposság legnagyobb nehezítő tényezője az erős napfény, ám a folyosó és a rendelője ablakai is északra nyílnak. Nem a fény miatt tehát.

Oh.

Monokli. Baleset? Valószínűtlen. Verekedett. Kivel/miért? SMS-váltás Mycrofttal.

 _Dr. Watsont sosem jellemezte ésszerűség a veled való kapcsolatában. Úgy tűnik, ezen a halálod vajmi keveset változtat._ MH

Miattam? Idióta. Az lenne a feladata, hogy kételkedjen. Minden bizonyíték ellenem szól. Minden következtetés egy irányba mutat: csaló voltam. Minimum kételkednie kellene. Nem ökölharcba keverednie a védelmemben.

Fel fogja őrölni ez a szélmalomharc a média ellen: egy eszmét nem lehet megölni, az embereknek szükségük van a tündérmeséikre. Moriarty zseniális volt, John pedig egy barom.

__

*

Ebolás vagyok. Az összes, látványos tünetet produkálom. Az orromból szivárgó (mű)vér végre megteszi a hatását. Élvezem az áldott magányt a váróterem sarkában. A szerepem szerint néha bocsánatkérően rámosolygok a fal mellett összezsúfolódó egyre feszültebb tömegre. Elvégre az ember nem tehet az ebolájáról, igaz?

Nem csak a tömeg egyre feszültebb: már negyed kilenc, és John sehol. A forgalom a híroldalak szerint ma reggel átlagos lefolyású, dugók, fennakadások nélkül - ez szinte meglepő is ebben a városban.

A recepción nem tudnak semmit. Fél kilenc van.

 _John ma nem jött be. Jó lenne, ha ránéznél._ SH

Nem jön azonnal válasz. Miért nem válaszol?

Újabb üzenetet gépelek. Kitörlöm. Ismét begépelem. Megnyomom a küldés gombot.

 _Kérlek, Mycroft._ SH

Ezúttal rögtön jelez a telefonom:

 _Már úton vagyok a lakására._ MH

Manipulatív seggfej. Természetesen meg kellett várnia, hogy elküldjem a második üzenetet.

 _Úgy tűnik, tegnap este végre szembenézett egy Sherlock Holmes névre hallgató kísértettel._ MH

Különösebb fájdalmat okozna neki, ha egyszer az ékesszólást háttérbe szorítva a lényegre fókuszálna?

 _Hogy van?_ SH

 _Rendben lesz._ MH

Lesz? Egy szó, ami arra hivatott, hogy elfedje a „van”-t. Nem érdekel, mi lesz. Nekem most kell tudnom, hogy rendben van. Hogy nem alkoholmérgezéssel fekszik a kórházban. Hogy nem épp most lassul a szívritmusa, a periodicitások ellenére is fokozatosan közelítve a nullához. (A függvények célratörő fájdalma.)

Kitámolygok a váróteremből. Letörlöm a vért az orromról, mielőtt kilépek az utcára.

 _Látni akarom. Intézd el._ SH

 _Ezt egyáltalán nem tanácsolom._ MH

 _Jelenlegi helyzeted nem a legalkalmasabb arra, hogy megszabadulj a szociopata álarcától._ MH

Nem hiszem el, hogy ekkora barom vagy, Mycroft. Őszintén.

 _Kérlek._ SH

 _5 mg Lorazepam._ MH

Végre a lényegre szorítkozik. Bevágódom az első taxiba.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Megj.** : A Lorazepam egy erős, azonnali hatású nyugtató-altatószer. _


	4. Hat leütés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Minden Egész eltörött,_  
>  Minden láng csak részekben lobban,  
> Minden szerelem darabokban(...)” 
> 
> Ady Endre: Kocsi-út az éjszakában

_T+30nap_

A kukájának tartalmából könnyedén összerakom az előző este történéseit. Üvegek. Legalább kettőben még folyadék is volt, mikor kidobták őket, a többi üres. Közepes minőségű, közepes árfekvésű, közepes ízű whisky gyors, tiszta lerészegedéshez. Kidobta őket, de csak miután berúgott: a vastagabb üvegdarabok – egy pohár alja (még használ poharat) –, árulják el.

A szomszédok hívták a rendőröket hajnalban. Dulakodás, üvegcsörömpölés, majd lövések zaja. Mire lövöldözött? Ah.

A hegedűm. A hegedűm maradványai, egy zacskóban a kuka mellett. (Mycroft az asszisztensével járt itt – ő sosem vesződne a takarítással.) Három lövés a korpuszon, egy a nyakon. Egyetlen húr sem maradt épen. (Rugdosás? Ütések?) Fehér festéknyomok a lakkrétegen. Körbenézek: a hálószobaajtó. Ehhez vágta hozzá.

Nézem a megcsonkított hangszert. Fáj. Emlékszem az érintésére az állam alatt, a fogására, ahogyan átkulcsoltam ujjaimmal a nyakát. A test lassan felejt. A tenyerem behajlik, önkéntelenül felidézve a mozdulatot: a negatív képe leszek, örökre hiányos része egy egésznek. Az ujjak begörbülnek, a receptorokat megcsalja a jól ismert mozdulat: ezerszer megerősített reflex. Érzékelik a már nem létező fél érintését. Szellemhegedű. Szinte hallom a hangját. 

Megrázom magam. Nosztalgia. Olcsó. (És annyit is ér.) John úgy döntött, nincs szüksége szellemekre. Én is megleszek nélkülük.

Felegyenesedem, és körbenézek a lakásban: nem sokkal nagyobb az enyémnél, a tájolása is hasonló. Az ablakok nem az utcára, hanem a hátsó tűzfalra nyílnak – nehezebb megfigyelni. Okos.  
Mindössze a különnyíló hálószoba nyújt némi plusz kényelmet. A berendezés egyszerű, puritán-mint nálam. Mégis, mintha az egész lakás valamiképpen tükörképe lenne az enyémnek: John balkezes, a mindennapi használati tárgyak az ellenkező oldalon vannak elhelyezve. A távirányító a bal karfán, a csészék a vízforralótól balkéz felé, a lámpakapcsoló befelé fordítva a vezetéken. Hirtelen rácsodálkozom, hogy a Baker Streeten sosem kerültünk konfliktusba az ellentétes irányba tendáló szokásainkkal.

Összehasonlítás: vízforraló – John; távirányító – csak John; lámpakapcsoló – általában John; laborfelszerelés – én; a fürdőszobapolc – felosztva jobb-és baloldalra. Csakúgy, ahogyan a nappaliban a széles íróasztal. A két rész összesimult a mindennapi életünkben a 221b-ben. Most szétválva léteznek tovább. (Örökre csonka részei egy egésznek.)

A hálószobaajtó félig nyitva: John keresztben elnyúlva alszik az ágyon. Rajta a tegnapi ruhája. Lestrade ment érte a fogdába – némi elégtétellel tölt el, hogy a rendőrök, akik a szomszédok telefonja után bevitték, holnap reggel már valamelyik mocskos külvárosban irányítják a forgalmat.

_A fogdában éjszakázott._ Nyilvánvalóan túl nagy hitet fektettem Mycroftba. (A csalódások, úgy tűnik, elkerülhetetlenek vele kapcsolatban, még ennyi év után is.)

Öt milligramm Lorazepamtól a testsúlyát figyelembe véve még legalább hat-nyolc órán keresztül aludni fog. Ennyi időm van. Időnk. (Mire? Mit csinálok?) Ellenőrzöm, hogy nem áll-e megfigyelés alatt. (Mycroft már megtette. Racionalizáció.)

Tulajdonképpen a kapcsolatunk metaforája is lehetne ez a szituáció: John áldott öntudatlansága, miközben én megfeszítetten gyártom az újabb és újabb magyarázatokat. Néha kifejezetten irigylem. Például most – meglehet, a mesterséges öntudatlanság gyönyöre nem ismeretlen számomra. (A teljes központi idegrendszerem belebizsereg az emlékbe.)

Talán az elmúlt hetek után én is megérdemlek egy szelet öntudatlanságot – ami Johnnak, mindenkinek állandó adottság, képesség, mint a lélegzés, az nekem drágán mért jutalom.

Grammonként mért jutalom. Lassan ismét készen állok rá. De ma még nem, még nem. Ma még itt van John.

A szája elnyílva, folyik a nyála: természetes fiziológiai reakció mély kábultság esetén. A feje furcsa szögben oldalra dőlve. Tartály. Moriarty a kétséget próbálta elhelyezni benne, én a halálom. Vajon John tudja, hogy a harc végül az ő fejéért folyt? A gondolataiért. (A hitéért: nem félek kimondani. Magamban.)

A harc eldőlt: Moriarty elérte, hogy az ő verzióját erősítsem meg. Azonban még így is kudarcot vallottunk. Ketten együtt sem voltunk elég zseniálisak, hogy egy percig is kételkedjen bennem. _Miből lehetsz, John?_ Nem következtetésekből és logikából. Nem sakklépésekből és komplex stratégiákból. A zseni irracionalitása te vagy, nem én. A kétség oda nem illő, idegen elem, a hűséged kiveti magából, mint egy frissen beültetett implantátumot.

A kézfeje lelóg az ágyról. Mindig is csodáltam a praktikusságát. A kéz: cselekvés. Az eszköz, ami végrehatja a központi idegrendszer parancsait. John keze ennek a funkcionalitásnak a legtökéletesebb kifejeződése. Maga a csupasz funkció. Izmos stabil, mégis elég finom a célzáshoz, a szikéhez, a tűhöz. Tökéletes.

Tökéletesen kiegészítője a következtetéseim anyagtalanságának: a puszta okoknak. Kinyújtom a kezem – hirtelen túl nagy a kísértés hogy a részeket egyetlen mozdulattal összeillesszem. Nem szabad. Megvan rá az esély, hogy az érintésem felébreszti. Vagy, ha nem is ébred fel, emlékezni fog – egy amputált kar fantomfájdalma. Nem akarom. (Szellemérintés: az ujjai a tenyeremben.)

Felállok, és körbepásztázom a lakást: kamerának, lehallgató készüléknek semmi nyoma. Kinézek a nappali-konyha ablakán: az egyetlen szemközti ablak, ahonnan ide lehet látni, egy irodai munkát végző középkorú nő lakásához tartozik: a függönyválasztás árulkodó. A hálószobája.

Váratlanul megjelenik. Fiatalabb, mint amit az üvegtáblák által meghatározott négyszögbe foglalt információk alapján kikövetkeztettem. Piszkoskék selyemköntös van rajta – az az émelyítő árnyalat, ami drágám, olyan jól kiemeli a szőke hajad. Közhelyes.

Vajon John is így gondolná? Neki tetszene. Nyilván. Szereti a közhelyeket: abba a hamis biztonságérzetbe ringatnak, hogy tudod, mi fog történni. Illúzió. (Habár a hétköznapi élethez szükséges illúzió, gondolom.)

Behúzom a függönyt. _Nincs szükségünk rá, igaz, John?_ Hiszen a veszélyt választotta. A kiszámíthatatlant. Engem. ( _Megfogtad a csuklóm, mikor menekültünk, emlékszel?_ )

Szellemérintések. A keze a csuklómon. A hajamon – lesöpör róla valamit. A haj halott szövet: keratin és némi víz. Biztonságos érintési pont, akárcsak a csukló: nem olyan intim, mint a kézfej. Közhelyek. Arra szolgáltak, hogy megnyugtassanak: tudod mi fog történni. Nem tudtad. (Vajon én tudom? Nyugtalanító.)

A hűtő feltöltve, de nem ő vásárolt be: Mycroft asszisztensének keze nyoma a bevásárló listán. Egészséges, tápláló, a fehérje-szénhidrát arány ideális. Megengedhető mértékben áldoz az élvezeteknek. (John nem ezt a márkájú dzsemet szokta venni.)

Kiveszek egy almát. Miközben eszem, SMS-t írok:

_Az asszisztensednek: a Bonne Mère-féle dzsemet szereti._ SH

_Biztos, hogy nem tudod jobb hasznát venni az idődnek? És az enyémnek?_ MH

A reggel történtek után kétségbeejtően kevéssé hat meg, hogy mire fecsérled az időd, Mycroft.

Visszamegyek a hálóba. A laptopja az éjjeliszekrényen. Nem változtatta meg a jelszót. Blogbejegyzések, amiket sosem tett közzé. Elküldöm őket a címemre. (Be kellene osztanom őket: grammonként mért jutalom.) Megnyitom a legrégebben mentett piszkozatot. Három hete.

Meglepő: egyetlen szó ismétlődik. _Miért? Miért? Miért? Miért? Miért? Miért? Miért? Miért? Miért? Miért? Miért? Miért? Miért?_ : két oldalon, hatvannyolc soron keresztül.

Nézem a képernyőt, és lassan megértem: az automatizmusok megnyugtató ereje. Az ujjakba beleégő ritmikus mozdulat. Írd ki, John, öt egyenlő erősségű leütés a klaviatúrán, majd az hatodik, a kérdőjel, erősebben. Nyomatékosabban. Egy ritmus:   
. . . . . _

Egy ritmus, amit nekem komponáltál. A maga letisztultságában, egyszerűségében gyönyörűbb, mint Mozart Rekviemje. Nyers egyszerűség: miért haltál meg? (Miért kellett meghalnod?) Az egyetlen kérdés, ami számít: ha megtalálnád a választ, vége lenne. Gyönyörű.

Az esztétikát félretéve, a hideg igazság viszont, hogy sosem fogod megtalálni, amíg én úgy nem döntök. Részegítő érzés: csak az a valóság számodra, amit én a szemed elé tárok. Szenvedsz. Én tudom, hogy a szenvedésed csak egy nagyobb terv része. Vajon te is sejted? Reménykedsz benne?

A tervet csak én látom át. Irene azt mondta, hiszek egy felsőbb hatalomban: önmagamban. (Irene-nek bosszantóan gyakran van igaza.) Valóban hiszek abban, hogy irányítani tudom a játék szereplőit, mert olyan szögből látom a táblát, ami az ő szemeiknek befoghatatlan. Madártávlat. (Aprók vagytok, ó, annyira aprók.)

Fölé hajolok és a fülébe suttogok, talán a hangom áthatol az öntudatlanságán (vágyvezérelt gondolkodás, nyilván: ez a lakás egy aknamező a tiszta logika számára):

_Nem haltam meg, John._


	5. Hétszáz kilovolt

_T + 61 nap_

Bal kézzel hárítom a bordákat célzó ütést. Egyensúlyvesztés, de csak pillanatnyi: nem elegendő a tömegem, hogy ekkora lendülettel kibillentsem. Távolságra van szükségem. Tér a nekifutáshoz – növelnem kell a lendületből fakadó erőt. (Sokat segítene, ha le tudnám fejteni a markát a sálamról.)

_Mycroft szerint gyászolok. Az idióta. Kigugliztam neki a gyász definícióját, és az orra alá nyomtam. Rámutattam, hogy egyetlen tünet sem figyelhető meg rajtam. Nem tagadok, nem vagyok dühös, sem depressziós. Nem alkudozom. Teszem a dolgom._

Újabb ütést hárítok, jobbról.

_Azt mondja, akkor is épp így viselkedtem, mikor anyu meghalt. Érdekes. Nem nagyon emlékszem a halálát követő időszakra. Mintha egy üvegfalat húztak volna körém._

Oh. Ez betalált. Ellentámadás.

_Megtiltja, hogy tovább folytassam ezt. Még hogy megtiltja! Ő. Pont ő! Az arcátlanságától elönt a fékevesztett harag. (Ez most kapóra jön.)_

Repedt bordák. Még egy jól irányzott ütés, és eltöröm őket.

_„Nem vagy megbízható, Sherlock. Egy világméretű bűnszervezet felgöngyölítésén dolgozunk, és te különféle márkájú lekvárokról küldesz nekem üzeneteket. Szedd össze magad!” Nem értem, mire célzott. Az étvágytalanságom, az inszomniám és az aszociális viselkedésem nyilván nem újdonság számára. Nem gyászolok._

Ez az. Két törött borda – néhány kisebb zúzódás árán a jobb csuklómon. Viszont végre elengedi a sálam. A tüdők kitágulnak, friss oxigén jut az agyba. (A lélegzés pillanatnyilag egyáltalán nem tűnik unalmasnak.)

_Mycroftot meg tudnám pofozni néha. Hihetetlenül lassú a felfogása – ez szinte megkérdőjelezi a tényt, hogy rokonok vagyunk._

Francba. Felrepedt ajak (alsó).

_Ennek semmi köze a gyászhoz._

Bal egyenes. Hárítás jobbról.

_A gyász valamiféle veszteségre adott érzelmi reakció. Engem pedig – nyilvánvalóan - nem ért veszteség. Ez csak egy átmeneti állapot._

Térdet ért lecsúszott rúgás, elhanyagolható.

_Igen, egy átmenet._

Jobb horog.

_Átmenet._

Lebukás.

_Nem végleges._

Felegyenesedés. Megtorlás. Kimozdult állkapocs.

_Rövid ideig tartó felfüggesztés. Ott folytatjuk, ahol abbahagytuk. (Mit/hol? Később. Nem a legalkalmasabb.)_

Támolyog. Rúgás – egyenesen a gyomorszájba. Összegörnyed.

_Habár, a szakirodalom szerint a gyász kezdeti időszakában gyakran jelennek meg testi tünetek: torokszorítás, fulladásérzet, légszomj, gyengeségérzet. Gyanítom, ezúttal ez inkább egy százkilencven centi magas izomkolosszussal folytatott öt perce tartó intenzív közelharc eredménye._

Megragadom hátul a gallérját, és lefejeltetem vele a tűzjelző fémdobozát. Eszméletvesztés. Elengedem: hagyom, hogy elterüljön a padlón. Meg kell kapaszkodnom az ajtókeretben egy pillanatra. Hiperventilláció. Homályos látás – csupán pár másodpercig. Remegés – térdek, karok könyöktől lefele. (Voltam már jobb formában.)

_Talán némileg mégis megviseltek az események (az elmúlt két hónap, különös tekintettel a legutóbbi tíz percre): fokozott fizikai igénybevétel. A testem korlátai bosszantó módon az én korlátaim is. Puszta biológia._

Az eszméletlen alakon átlépve belehuppanok a rozoga forgószékbe az íróasztal előtt. Nehezen találok be az USB-csatlakozóba – még mindig remeg a kezem. Átmásolom az adatokat. Elkeserítő a gondolat, hogy még a legkedvezőbb esetben is milyen kevéssé visznek közel a célomhoz. Néhány név, néhány ügylet, ami távoli kapcsolatban állhat Moriartyval. Amit pár hétnek hittem, végeláthatatlanul hosszúra nyúló várakozás lesz. Hátradőlök a széken, és türelmetlenül felsóhajtok.

_Átkozottul hiányzik John._

*

Az este a kapualjban talál. Amióta Mycroft megjelent a rendelőben, és influenzát színlelve leült mellém – az én ötletem: nem szorult belé semmi eredetiség -, ezzel pánikszerű menekülésre késztetve, azóta nincs más választásom, mint az utcán begyűjteni a szükséges információt. Az utóbbi napokban ideszoktam ebbe a kapualjba. Sötét, és optimális távolságra van a szokásos útvonalától: látni, de nem látszani. 

John, hazafelé a kórházból. Ma tűnik fel először, hogy mások a léptei.

Retrospekció: John járása. Botra támaszkodik, mikor először találkozunk. Épp, hogy visszatért Afganisztánból – még nem kopott meg a barnasága. Alig egy nappal később az oldalamon rohan a taxit üldözve – a botot Angelonál felejti. A sosemvolt sántaságát egy pillanat alatt töröltem a kórlapjáról.

A következő hónapokban láttam lefoszlani róla a háborút; láttam, ahogy fokozatosan helyet ad egy egész másfajta veszélynek: nekem. Csakhogy ez a veszély nem nyomorította meg, nem tette sérültté, ellenkezőleg: a léptei ruganyossága, lendülete eredt belőle. (Vajon ő is tisztában volt vele?)

A jelenlegi léptei: pár héttel a megismerkedésünk után, döntöm el. Már nem sántít, de még nem tért teljesen magához - a háború emlékei még nem engedik teljes lendülettel elrugaszkodni a talajtól. Lenyomják. (A csatamező ezúttal a Bart's előtti kövezet.)

Hízott is: három kiló. Viszont a régi ruháit viseli, még mindig az oldalán kopott, fekete cipővel. A teste már készen áll a továbblépésre, de ez még nem tudatosult benne. A sejtek egyszerű, primitív kegyetlensége: előbb-utóbb az életet választják, nem számít mekkora a pszichés veszteség. 

Még nem vesz új ruhákat, nem jár el otthonról, de a teste, a teste már tudja, hogy felejtenie kell.

Tévesen tudja. Nem haltam meg. Minden egyes sejted téved, John, nem lehetsz ennyire hülye.

Csalódás. Valahol mélyen bíztam benne, hogy rá fog jönni. Ostoba, gyerekes kapaszkodás egy megalapozatlan reménybe. Hisz tettem róla – tettünk róla -, hogy ne jöhessen rá. Létfontosságú. És mégis, mégis…

Csalódás: ezúttal magamban. Többre tartom magam annál, mintsem hogy teret adjak holmi megalapozatlan anticipációknak. De John mindig is a gyenge pontom volt, nem igaz? Moriarty egyetlen, mindössze két percig tartó találkozásból rájött. Kiégetem a szíved. (Melynek létezése a mai napig vitatott kérdés.)

Beüti a kapukódot, és eltűnik. Még egy percet várok (pontosan ötvenhat másodperc), míg a lépcsőház utcára néző kis kerek ablaka előtt áthalad az árnyéka. A feszült figyelem kizárja a külvilágot – valahol a tudatom perifériáján érzékelem, hogy kinyílik a mögöttem lévő ajtó, de az ösztöneim nem jelzik a veszélyt. Csak amikor már túl késő.

Egy női hang. (Még harminc másodperc.)

\- Takarodjon innen, vagy hívom a rendőrséget.

\- Csak behúzódtam az eső elől – veszem elő legszánalomkeltőbb hangom.

\- Tudja, kinek mesélje! Egy hete figyelem, hogy itt ólálkodik! – A hangja magasabb: növekvő feszültség. (Tizenhat másodperc.)

\- Nézze, hölgyem…

Még éppen össze tudom rakni a történéseket, mielőtt az agyam megadja magát az áramütésnek. Elektromos sokkoló. A jobb kezében: furcsán a teste mellett tartotta. Észrevehettem volna, ha nem szemközti ablakra koncentrálok.

A következő kép: felbámulok a fekete égboltra. Az arcomon vízcseppek landolnak. Fájdalom a végtagokban, ahogy ismét létrejön az összeköttetés a központi idegrendszer és az izmok között. Reflexszerű utórángások. Nehezen az oldalamra fordulok. Lassan tudatára ébredek a nedvességnek: átázott a ruhám.

A nő eltűnt. Nem is láttam az arcát. A hangja: eltökélt, ideges, de utólag elemezve megdöbbentő a félelem teljes hiánya. A pályafutásom fénypontja, kétség kívül: meglepetésszerűen lesokkolt egy paranoid háziasszony. Idáig hallom a sarkon lévő térfigyelő kamera gúnyos kacaját. (Van, aki a halottakat sem tiszteli, igaz, Mycroft?)

Lassan, próbaképpen megmozgatom a karjaim, majd a lábam. Kezdem visszanyerni az irányítást a testem felett. Nem, mintha túl motivált lennék abban, hogy fájdalmasan ismét függőleges helyzetbe tornázzam magam: a fény már rég kialudt a szemközti lépcsőházban.


	6. 3=1

_T + 80 nap_

Mycroft. Hajnali fél kettő. Egy órája beszél folyamatosan.

_… ezért, bár korábban már többször próbáltam sikertelenül kifejezésre juttatni ez irányú vágyam, értékelném, ha nagyobb türelemmel viseltetnél, kedves öcsém. Hiszen…_

Az élő példa arra, hogy az ékesszólástól nem leszel kevésbé seggfej. Néha egyetlen szó végtelenül kifejező tud lenni. A megfelelő szó. (Briliáns. Fantasztikus. Kivételes. Zseniális.) A megfelelő szájból. (Johnéból.) Az igazságnak nincs szüksége foglalatra: egyszerű, tiszta ragyogás. Önmagában tökéletes. (John.)

Analízis: vajon mástól hallva is ekkor elégtétellel töltenének el ezek a szavak? Mycroft: valószínűtlen – a fantáziám elégtelensége: nem tudom elképzelni, hogy ilyen kifejezéseket használ velem kapcsolatban. Lestrade: rezignált elkönyvelés, unalmas. Mrs. Hudson: bár kellemes a gondolat, mégis, túláradó szívélyességre hajlamos természete némiképp csökkenti szavai értékét. Anderson: jesszusom.

Dedukció: csak John szájából hallva érik el a kívánt hatást (emelkedett pulzusszám, melegség a mellkasban, általános boldogságérzet néhány fájdalmasan rövid óráig).

Analízis: vajon mely tulajdonságai teszik kivételessé? Miért hangzik tőle meggyőzőbben? 1.: Őszinte. 2.: Sokat látott - van összehasonlítási alapja. 3.: Nem ostoba – időnkénti kifakadásaimmal ellentétben. Egyenként vizsgálva egyik tulajdonság sem ad elégséges magyarázatot. (Számtalan emberben megvannak. Nem különleges.) A tulajdonságok kombinációja talán? Összehasonlítás: csak benne fordul elő ez a kombináció. Egyedi. John tulajdonságainak összessége = John. Tautológia: nem visz előre.

Dedukció:?

Frusztráltan felsóhajtok.

_…ahogyan fát vágsz: először körbeásod, elvágod a gyökereit, csak aztán esel neki a törzsnek…_

Istenem, miről beszél ez? Mióta lett hobbifavágó? Háromnegyed kettő.

Más irányú megközelítés. John egyedi hatással van rám. John – bár egyedi – nem különleges. (Abban az értelemben, ahogy Moriarty az volt.) Miért éppen ő? Ha két reagens közül az egyik nem magyarázza önmagában a reakciót, akkor a másikat is vizsgálni kell: elemi logika.

Dedukció: bennem van a hatást kiváltó ismeretlen tényező (részben). Magamban kell keresnem. (Bár nyilvánvalóan köze van Johnhoz.) További vizsgálat szükséges.

Akárhogy is, a bátyám fontoskodó hangja rendkívül zavaró az introspekció szempontjából.

_A londoni fősejtet a végére kell hagyni, ezt tehát leszögezhetjük. Hamarosan kirajzolódnak a határokon átnyúló vonalak, és akkor…_

Megint az órára pillantok: negyed három. Ezerszer átbeszéltük már ezt, azt hiszi, gyengeelméjű vagyok?

Megoldást kell találnom, mert bármennyire fájdalmas is elismernem, Mycroftnak igaza van: nem viselkedem ésszerűen. (Tudom, én ne tudnám?) Márpedig hamarosan minden józanságomra és tisztánlátásomra szükségem lesz. Nem kockáztathatok meg egy kiszámíthatatlan tényezőt. Időzített bomba.

Bomba. Önkéntelen emlékezés: John mellkasához rögzítve az uszodában. Reflexszerű összerándulás. A bátyámnak is feltűnik: elhallgat. Felvont szemöldök: gyanakvás.

\- Sherlock, mennyit hallottál abból, amit elmondtam?

\- Kockáztass meg egy nem túl optimista becslést, Mycroft.

*

A vonónak a karommal összeforrt, ritmikus mozgása megnyugtató ritmust ad a gondolataimnak. Hiányzott a hegedűm. Hiányzott a Baker Street: ahogy itt állok a nappaliban, rácsodálkozom, miért is voltam annyi ideig távol. Olyan egyértelműek most a dolgok. Moriarty halott: biztonságban vagyunk. Minden rendben.

John hamarosan visszajön, leugrott valamiért, nem emlékszem, miért, talán nem figyeltem, amikor mondta.

Körülnézek a szobában: az jól ismert tárgyak a megszokott helyükön. Kicsit talán túl nagy a rend. Mintha nem lakna itt senki. Mintha egy kirakat lenne.

Hegedülök: rögtönzött dallam. A gondolataim vezetik a kezem. Hagyom, hogy vigyen a zene, amerre szeretne. A tények hangjegyek, a dedukciók dallamok. Ezúttal nem bántanak: összesimulnak. Szépséges.

Hirtelen megakad a szemem egy csokor rózsán az asztalon. Különös, hogy eddig nem vettem észre. Mit keres itt? John hozta? Nevetséges. Nem vagyok egy premier előtt izguló primadonna. Miért hoz nekem rózsákat? Vöröset. Annyira elcsépelt.

Oh.

A temetésemre küldte. Persze. Eszembe juthatott volna.

Ma van a temetésem. Ezért a rend.

(Hová tűnt a koponya?)

Nézem a rózsákat, miközben hegedülök. Valami nincsen rendben ezzel a csokorral. Túlzó, hivalkodó, már-már erőszakos a vörös színével és a tolakodó illatával. Nem vall Johnra. John sosem küldene nekem ilyen drámai, közönséges dolgot.

Lehullik egy szirom. Valaki áll a hátam mögött. Nem John az. Az illata, mint a virágoké: tolakodó. Veszély. Nyirkos szorítás préseli ki a levegőt a tüdőmből.

Erőszakos.

Vörös.

(Nem akarok megfordulni.)

Még egy szirom a fényes asztallapon.

(Nem akarom látni.)

Elejteném a vonót, de egy kéz megfogja a csuklóm, és óvatosan kiveszi belőle, a hegedűvel együtt. Érzem a leheletét a nyakamon.

\- Tudod a választ, Sherlock – duruzsolja egy affektáló hang a fülem mellett.

Lenézek a kezeimre: könyékig gyolcsba vannak tekerve.

Pisztolylövés.

*

Az álom nyomaszó hangulatát a cigifüst sem foszlatja szét. Az utcákat áztató eső előhívja a nyirkos, bőr alá szivárgó rémületet. Hideg. Minden hideg és elmosódó. London én ma ismét egy hullámhosszon vagyunk.

A címen csak egy sietve kirámolt irodahelyiség fogadott. Minimális nyomokkal. Karcolások a parkettán. (Fémdobozok. Súlyosak.) Lábnyomok. (Három férfi.) A bútorok lenyomata. (Átmeneti búvóhely.) Tudják, hogy valaki szaglászik utánuk: még óvatosabbnak kell lennünk.

Az egyetlen pozitívum, hogy John lakásától pár utcányira vagyok. Arra irányítom a lépteim. Felveszem a város ritmusát. Vízfátyol az elsuhanó autók után. Az esőtől tükörré vált aszfaltfelületen szürke égbolt. Összeolvadunk. 

John: hirtelen, alig húsz méterre. (Korábban eljött a munkából?) Nem vett még észre. Gyors hátraarc, és még jobban sietni kezdek. Hallom a hátam mögött, hogy ő is felgyorsít. Ha megpillantott is, valószínűtlen, hogy felismert. (Csomagszállító futárnak vagyok öltözve, arcomba húzott baseballsapkával. Szürkül. A távolság is túl nagy.) Miért siet mégis utánam? Sejtelem? Elsuhanó impresszió? (Jelenlegi státuszom.)

A saroknál visszanézek: John, még gyorsabban lépdelve, tekintetével a szemközti oldalon haladó járókelőket pásztázza. Szem elől tévesztett. Némileg megnyugodva indulok az ellenkező irányba.

Hirtelen hangos fékcsikorgás.

Mi történt? 

John. Pánik. (Fizikai tünetek: izzadás, remegés a végtagokban, szédülés, hányinger.)

Gyors döntés: visszafordulok. Csak pár lépés, és meglátom. Két földön fekvő alak: az egyik ő. Mellette egy ismeretlen nő, éppen felkönyököl.

Egy pillanat műve rekonstruálni az eseményeket: John, engem követve, át akar vágni az úttesten. Nem veszi észre a sarkon kiforduló kisbuszt. A nő a túloldalon igen: kirohan az úttestre, és elrántja Johnt. Megmenti. 

Lassan kezdenek magukhoz térni az első sokkból. John (sértetlen, van Isten) talpra áll, és felsegíti a nőt. Közelebb ólálkodom, az időközben körülöttük összeverődött tömeg takarását kihasználva.

Meglepve néznek egymásra. A nő nekem háttal áll. (Ismerős az alakja. Honnan?) Valamit beszélnek: John hálálkodik. Nem hallom. Megkockáztatom, hogy még közelebb lépek, félkört írva le, hogy John háta mögé kerüljek. Még így is részben kitakar egy esernyő. Épp kezet nyújtanak egymásnak. Hirtelen bevillan: a kék köntöst viselő nő az ablakból. (Ostoba.)

Ekkor meghallom a hangját, ahogyan bemutatkozik:

\- Mary vagyok. Mary Morstan.

Egyezés: a nő, aki megmentette Johnt; a nő az ablakból; a nő a sokkolóval.

Mary.


End file.
